Daughter of Poseidon (OC story)
by DaughterofPoseidon143
Summary: New Description: This girl named Jessica Jackson comes through the camp. What will happen when she finds out her parentage. And this is after the Giant War. With the gods and Goddesses visiting camp. This is not good at all. i do not own Pjo and HoO characters. only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my OC story for future stories. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Bye~ Jess**

* * *

Hi, my Name is Jessica Jackson. **(This is not ME!, carry on: A/N)**

I'm 17 years old. I came to this place called Camp Half Blood My life has been through Hell. And I am going to tell you about it.

*Flashback*

I was sitting in the living room at 2:00 in the morning. My mother, Lisa Jackson was at her Job, being at the bar then staying their and getting drunk as always. My mother doesn't love me at all. Every since my father left, She turn against me saying I was the one that made him leave. So, when I was watching TV, all I heard was the door opening and then was Slammed shut.

Lisa (Mom): what the hell, are you doing up? She said slurring.

Me: I was watching TV- Then all heard was a slap and I was on the floor. Uh Oh, I thought.

Lisa: Didn't I tell you to go to bed when I left!

Me: Well what you going to do about it! Your own drunk self can't even keep a Job on your hands.

My mom wasn't this at all. I used to go to school, an only girls school. My Mom had a great job, until what happened.

And She told to stop going to school because I was to dumb to go back to school.

I know what your thinking, 'School is for people who are dumb' well she was drunk so you know now. My mom went into the kitchen and got 2 butcher knives. I started to run. But since she had 'drunk' energy she ran faster than me. I still had cut marks, still on my body from Yesterday. She pinned me down stomach first, the lifted my shirt to show my back. She then started to cut my back. I started to scream. She made the deepest cuts as possible. She then started laughing at me for my weak screaming. She was still cutting my back. I was crying in pain. She was doing it for passion and pleasure. She stopped, and then she stabbed my back repeatedly, over and over again. I started to squirm.

Lisa: This is what you get for making your father run away. After she was done with the torture. She got up and went to take a hot nice shower. While I was still laying there still bleeding to death. 'I am leaving when she goes to work.' I tried to get up, but then went back down to the ground. 'I'm hungry' I thought. I heard footsteps, and then I blacked out.

I was morning and I smelled bacon, eggs and toast. I got up, finally, and went to the kitchen, mom was in the kitchen eating food.

Me: Can I have-

Lisa: Get out! "But-? "Go, now!" She yelled. Then she took a knife and cut my whole stomach. I fell back. She sat back down to eat her breakfast. I got up groaning in pain, and went to my room. And I packed my bags for my departure. And fell on my bed and fell asleep. I woke and took my bags and left my prison.

*Flashback ends*

So that what happened. And now I'm at this Camp called, Camp Half Blood. Or what this girl named, Phoebe said. So I was walking with them. Then they asked me were my parent was.

Phoebe: Who was your mom?

Me: Drunk abuser.

Phoebe: Sorry I asked.

Me: It's fine, you know you look like you can kill a guy 100 radius.

Phoebe: Exactly. Hunters of Artemis are against boys.

Me: Oh!

?: Were here. Jessica this is your new home.

Me: Thanks, You must be…

?: Artemis.

Me: The Goddess of the moon.

Artemis: So you know Greek Mythology.

Me: Oh no, not that much.

Artemis: I'm going to bring you to Apollo, so he can examine you.

Me: Is he a singer? Artemis: God of Music.

Phoebe: Artemis, she has a phone.

Me: Break it. Phoebe: Okay, are you sure-

I grabbed the phone and broke it in half and stomped on it. My Mom can track me.

They all looked shocked. Me: My mom is not the woman to live with. And they all nodded.

Then we walked into the camp.

Artemis then took me to the Apollo Cabin, and their was a lot of kids in this Cabin.

'_Whoa' I thought._

Artemis: There his Kids. APOLLO!

Apollo: Yes? Then he looked at me.

Artemis: She needs to be examined.

Apollo: Come on. He then took me to the examine room.

Apollo: What is your name? Hooking me up to this machine.

Me: Jessica Jackson.

Apollo: Tell me about your life. About your mortal parent and some things about you.

Me: I am 17 years old, my mom is a drunk and I like to dance and sing.

Apollo: Well I am the God of Music, Poetry, Medicine-

Me: And let me guess…Archery?

Apollo: Yea, that to. I need you take all your clothes off, please?

I started to pale. "Okay." I said. "I'll be outside." He said. And left the room. I took all my clothes off. And I look at myself, cut up, bruised, stained with blood and stab wounds.

I have long black hair, purple eyes that look like marble, olive skin, normal nose, regular eyebrows, red lips and small ears.

"Okay, I'm done." I said. "Okay, so-" he then stopped and looked at me.

"OMG." Apollo said. "What happened" he said walking towards me. "Oh, Nothing." I said. "Sit down, Jessica." Apollo said. I sat down on the bed.

Apollo: Tell me, now.

I told him what happened. "Well, you lose a lot of blood, and you didn't, you know…

Me: I wish I did.

Apollo: Let me heal you. He touched my arm and all my bruises were gone.

Apollo: OMG. He whispered.

Then the door opened. And this boy with blond hair came in.

"Dad I-" Then he looked at me. And the normal thing he did just guess… If you said he fainted, you hit it right on the nail.

I rolled my eyes. '_Boys'_

Apollo just shook his head and snickered.

Then a bell rang. "It's time for Dinner." "Come on." he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you loved the story. there is a few grammar or spelling errors but, I will fix that. So review about what you think about this story. ~Daughterofposeidon143


	2. Meeting New friends

Jessica POV:

So Apollo, some boy named Will, and I went to the Dining Pavilion. This Camp is HUGE. There is like stables, Cabins, an Arena, A big ass Ship, which is called the Argo 2. One of the cabins got my attention, this cabin was so beautiful. It looked like the reflection the sea at this camp. I asked Will, why there are so many kids here.

Will: They have different parents. Their demigods, half man/woman, half god.

When someone says 'Oh god', we say 'Oh Gods' with an s.

Me: Whose my parent then?

Will: You're unclaimed. We don't know your parent.

Me: Good, I don't want to know my parent.

Will: You're going to have to know your, Dad.

I looked around the pavilion, and saw a scrawny kid with a teddy bear, with its stomach cut open. He was sitting at this long table with people wearing purple shirt and armor.

I nudged Will.

Me: there is a psychopath with a teddy bear, should I be afraid?

Will laughed. He looked at me, and his smile fell. I looked very serious.

Will: No, that is Octavian, legacy of Apollo. If he calls you a Graecus, 'the Greek' don't worry.

Me: He is kind of cute.

Will looked at me like 'Are you kidding me'

Me: What? Will: Everyone hates him.

Apollo: Come on Jess, let's meet the Hermes cabin.

We then walked to the table of the Hermes Cabin.

Apollo: Hermes, we have a new camper.

Hermes: What's the name?

Apollo: Jess- Me: Jessica Jackson.

Hermes then looked at me. Outfit blue-spring-summer-2013-outfits-for-women-by-stylish-eve/blue-spring-summer-2013-outfits-for-women-by-stylish-eve_09-2/

Even if my Mom was an abuser, I have really good clothes to wear.

Hermes: How old are you?

Me: 17.

Then this buff girl came near me.

?: Who is this?

Will then said, "Leave her alone, Clarisse."

Clarisse: You don't scare me, Will. Turn around newbie, are you scared?

I then turned around. 'Oh shit' I thought. 'This is the girl I pushed down the stairs, because she was bullying me.'

Clarisse: _You._ She sneered. You are so dead, Jessica.

She then walked back to her cabin table.

Apollo: What did you do?

Me: I pushed her down the stairs in school.

Hermes: Sit down, Jess.

I sat down and introduce myself. And they introduced themselves.

But two twins were confusing me.

" I'm Connor and this is Travis, my twin."

I was about to say hello, but a buff man come up to me with Clarisse.

?: Are you Jessica?

Me: yes I am Jessica, and you are? I said it with an attitude.

?: I'm Clarisse's Dad, Ares; I challenge you to a duel, for disrespecting her in your little school.

Hermes: Ares, she is new, what the hell is wrong with you!

Ares: I lot of things, Hermes.

Me: Fine, when?

Ares: Tomorrow. During Arena lessons.

He then walked away with Clarisse right behind him.

The food came. I was going to dig in to eat but, I had to put my food into a fire.

I put my food into the fire and dug right in.

And then a horse came up to the front of pavilion.

?: Apollo has an announcement to tell the campers.

Apollo: Thanks, Chiron. Tomorrow we will have a Singing/Rap contest.

A lot of people cheered. You can have a solo, duets or groups.

So find your partner now.

I looked at Hermes, tomorrow is a long day.


	3. The fight with Ares

Jessica POV:

Today I have to fight Ares in the arena; in front of people I don't even now.

They gave me an orange shirt with CAMP HALF BLOOD on the front. With blue jeans and white Nikes. I walked to the arena and saw everyone there. And their was a lot of weaponry. Ares was looking at his last kill. I walked in front of him.

Chiron: Jess, I want to see what weapons you can use, okay?

Me: Sure.

Ares: let's get started alright, you take to long!

Me: Fine. Ares: Classic or Modern?

Me: I don't know, classic?

Ares: Alright then. He then took out a two bladed sword.

What I did not see was a man with black hair, green eyes, and a beard pale.

Weapons started calling me to grab one.

Ares was pretty fast, not letting me pick up my weapon, and cutting a gash into my arm.

'I'm glad your Mother abused you' he said in my mind.

I got so pissed. I grabbed the throwing knives and started to throw them. One hit his leg, another took his helmet off and the last one made a gash on his face. He face was shocked. I then grabbed an axe and threw it at him and it got caught in his arm. I smirked evilly. I grabbed a bow and Arrow. And aimed it at his head and pulled back and I got a bull's-eye in his forehead. He fell back. Everyone looked shocked. He got up with gold blood coming out of his cuts. He swung his sword at me. I ducked and roll. I grabbed his arm, and I twisted my arm under his. I don't know how this happened, but I pushed up and threw him over him on the ground behind me. Everyone gasped. He got up and looked at me angrily. The only thing I had left was a spike ball on a chain on the other side. I slided under him to the other weapon. I grabbed the chain and started spinning it above my head. He was facing me. I threw the weapon at his head he ducked.

Ares: Good try. You missed.

I smirked and pulled back and the ball came my way, I ducked under the ball and it hit the wall behind him. I pulled the chain. It was around his neck, but he didn't know. He looked scared. He was then in a choke hold in 2 seconds. I pulled harder.

Me: Take it back! I yelled.

Ares: Fine. I take it back.

I loosened my grip and the chain around his neck dropped. He was now lying on the floor in front of me. Gasping for air. Everyone looked at me with scared looks.

I gulped in nervousness.

Chiron: Well… Everyone that is all for today, please leave the arena.

What I didn't tell you is that someone was giving me directions of where to throw the weapons. I'm not that great with weaponry. So I cleaned up all the weapons. A short fat man came up to me and told me…

?: Thank you, now I can drink wine for a week.

Me: And you are?

?: Dionysus.

Ares: You little…

?: Ares, Dionysus can you please leave. Me and Jessica need to have a important talk.

A/N: thank you guys for reading this chapter! And please no flames. I don't like haters. Bye!


	4. Went a little too far

Ares smirked and Dionysus just shrugged. When they both left, the guy came up to me.

?: Hello, Jessica.

Me: Hi. I said nervous.

?: Im Zeus, king of all gods and goddesses. And we need to have a little small talk.

We both sat down in the bleachers.

Me: What happened?

Zeus: Well, you were a little bit 'too' great defeating my son, Ares.

Me: And…

Zeus: Patience child, now, go to the creek right now and stay there until nightfall, or you will taste this lightning bolt. Then "Zeus" took out his bolt and let's just say that, I was pretty amazed at this weapon.

Me: Okay then. I then got up and walked to the creek and sat there until nightfall.

' _Now, Poseidon will get what he deserves, breaking the oath secretly.' _Zeus thought.

~9:45pm~ Nightfall

Jessica POV:

I have been waiting here for ever.

' _I'm leaving, i'm tired. You know what, i'm going to sleep right here.' _I thought.

So I went to sleep, with no dream or nightmare, which was good. 

~11:45pm~

I felt a breeze going through my hair, I opened my eyes and I started to scream. I was not on the ground anymore, I am in the air, not even flying.

Zeus: Stop moving!

I turned my head and saw Zeus standing as tall as you can imagine.

Me: What are you doing! TAKE ME DOWN TO THE GROUND!

Zeus started to throw me in the air, scaring the crap outta of me.

He threw me in the air so high, he purposely did not catch me.

Then I slammed to the ground on my back, and I heard a lot of cracks.

I tried to get up, But went right back down.

?: Look at Little Miss Perfect, helplessly in trouble.

I looked up and saw Clarisse, Ares, Zeus and I think Ares children. They had bats, torches and daggers. They started to walk towards me. One of his kids hit my head with the bat. I started to see blurriness. Another kid took his torch and burned my whole side of my right leg. Then they started beat me up harshly. i started to scream.

Me: STOP IT, STOP IT!

Zeus used his lightning bolt and threw it at me. I flew into a trunk of a tree. I started to spit up blood. they threw daggers at me into my stomach, arm, and shoulders. I started to look scared at Clarisse's weapon, a spiked bat swinging towards my neck. It brutally scratched my neck. I started to lose a lot of blood. They still beat the hell outta of me. Burning me, shocking me, and torturing me. Until they stopped.

Ares: Shit, Dad we went to far.

Zeus: Someone call Apollo, Now!

Then I started to see a white-light, finally. But, i didn't died.

**Finish! I hoped you liked this chapter. Bye!-Daughterofposeidon143**


End file.
